mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Noisy
Mr. Noisy is the sixteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Noisy *'Color': Red *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family:' none *Friends: The other Mr. Men and Little Misses *Height: About 2 and a half feet tall. *Weight: Average *Rivals: Little Miss Magic (for turning him into a whale) Episode Hotel, mr quiet for not being loud in the libary *Release date: 1976 *Occupation:Noisemaker *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Noisy things *Dislikes:Quiet things *'Job': being loud and noisy *Features:Brown boots (the same version) megaphone (2008 version) *Nationality: South East English (UK) Finnish-American (US) *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Arnold Stang (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999), Richard Epcar (2008-present), Rob Rackstraw (UK, 2008-present) *Catchphrases: I can't hear you! and It's SUPER! Story Mr. Noisy always speaks loud. He lives on top of a hill and must go to Wobbletown at the bottom of the hill to do errands. He shouts to Mrs. Crumb, the baker, "I'D LIKE A LOAF OF BREAD!" and he shouts to Mr. Bacon, the butcher, "I'D LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT!" Having just about had it with Mr. Noisy's noisiness, Mrs. Crumb and Mr. Bacon come up with a plan. Next day, when Mr. Noisy goes shopping at both their shops again, Mrs. Crumb and Mr. Bacon just pretend not to hear him. Next day, when Mr. Noisy tries again at both shops, he realizes that he has to be quiet if he's to get what he wants. He also learns not to clump his shoes, not to open and shut doors loudly, and he also learns to whisper. The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Noisy remains relatively the same in looks, though he is given a megaphone-styled bullhorn to emphasize his character trait. He lives next door to Mr. Quiet in a stereo-shaped house. Every time he walks his boots make loud stomping sounds like an elephant. The ironic thing would be that even though he tells people to keep quiet, he is the one making the noise (as proven in Books and Music).In the episode Travel Miss Magic accidently turned him into a giant, red, loud whale.In the US and UK Versions he is voiced by Richard Epcar and Rob Rackstraw. Trivia *He is one of the four red characters. *He has been seen with all the characters (except Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Funny, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far). *He whispered in Superstore and Movies. *He lives next door to Mr. Quiet. *He is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose *He accidentally kicked Mr. Fussy out of the library. (Books) *He shouted at Mr. Grumpy in the cinema. (Cinema) *He owns a shoe store known as Mr Noisy's Shoe-A-Torium. (Shoes) *He is seen without his Megaphone in Movies *No one has seen him without his boots yet. *He is one the Mr. Men and Little Miss characters that didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but yells at him in Surprises when Mr. Rude farts. *He may have a crush on Little Miss Loud or Little Miss Chatterbox. *His house is shaped like a boombox. *He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *In Travel, he was turned into a giant, red, loud Whale by Little Miss Magic and she never turned him back and he didn't appear for the rest of the series (not even a cameo or in the bumpers), so it is unknown whether he will change back or sent to the sea. However, his voice can be heard on Mr. Stubborn's car radio in Bad Weather. That was no problem because Mr. Messy was not seen back to normal at the end of Up and Down and appeared again. *On the other hand, there were only two episodes that he appeared in, so he DID appear. *He called Mr. Fussy "Persnickety" without saying Mr. in Movies, Books, and Games. *He called Mr. Stubborn without saying Mr. in Adventure. *He called Mr. Quiet without saying Mr. in Trees. *He sometimes tells the other characters to be quiet even when he is the one who's being noisy. *He told Mr. Fussy (Persnickety) to be quiet in Movies, Mr. Quiet in Music, Mr. Bump in Wildlife, Mr. Grumpy in Cinema, and also Mr. Jelly/Mr. Nervous in Library, and even Mr. Stubborn and Miss Naughty in Adventure. *He has a pet dog in Clocks. *He walks exactly like an elephant. *In Mr. Men and Little Miss he has a band called Mr. Noisy and the Noisets. *Also in Mr. Men and Little Miss, when he was a baby he had a very quiet voice. Counterparts * Dr. Dischord (The Phantom Tollbooth, both are loud.) * Boomer (Powerpuff Girls, both are loud), * Charlotte Braun (Peanuts, both are loud), * Iago (Aladdin, Disney, both are loud and they are red), * Owan (Theodore Tugboat, they are both are red color and loud), * Motormaster (Transformers, both are loud), * Too-Loud Bear(Care Bears, both are noisy, red, and have a megaphone), * DJ (Pixar's Cars, both love music), * Noisy Nora (Timothy goes to school,both are noisy, hence their names) * Roary The Racing Car (Namesake series, both are red and noisy), * Orange (Annoying Orange, both are annoying), * George (George of the Jungle, both yell and scream very loud like men), * Tarzan (Disney, both yell and scream very loud like men) * Musa (Winx Club, both are red, noisy and loud) * Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are red and noisy), * King Louie (The Jungle Book, both are loud and noisy), * Admiral Boom (Mary Poppins, both speak with loud voices), * Otto Mann (The Simpsons, both have booming voices), * Hector (Thomas and Friends, both are loud), * Mr. N (The Letter People, both are noisy) * Loud Kiddington (Histeria!, both are loud and noisy), * Strong Mad (Homestar Runner, both are loud), * Fericous Ness (The Family Ness, both are loud), * Mr. Rubble (Dig and Dug, both have booming voices), * Scoop and Muck (Bob the builder, all three have the same voice except that Muck and Mr. Noisy are red while Scoop is yellow) * Mr. Buzzcut (Beavis and Butthead (1992-1997, 2011) both are loud, noisy, and tell other people to shut up, even when they're being noisy) * Gollum (Lord of the Rings, both have 2 personalities). * Count Spankulot (Codename Kids Next Door, both are loud), * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony, both are wild and have broken the sound barrier). * Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book, both have loud booming voices) * Diesel (Johnson and Friends, both are red and noisy) * Red (Dick Figures, both are red and loud) * Fei Long (Street Fighter, both make too much noise). * Marshall Law (Tekken, both make loud noises). * The Extremes (The Jim Henson Hour, all are noisy) * Mr Bull (Peppa Pig, both yell and scream like men) * Corey Riffin (Grojband, both are noisy, play music and have becoming voices) * Eva (Rio, both are loud) * Foo (Harvey Beaks, both are loud and noisy) * Murray (The Wiggles, both are red and loud) * Fred (The Flintstones, both have really loud voices) * Captain Caveman (Hanna Barbera, both are loud) * Banshee (X-Men, Marvel, both are loud) * Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland, both are loud and have red) * Noisy (Little Robots, both are noisy) International publications & translations Mr. Noisy appears under the titles- *Monsieur Bruit (French) *Don Ruidoso (Spanish) *Unser Herr Laut (German) *Ο Κύριος Φασαρίας (Greek) *시끄럼씨 (Korean) *吵鬧先生 (Taiwan) *Meneer Brulmans (Dutch) *מר קולרם (Hebrew) *Мистер Крикун (Russian) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mrs. Crumb * Mr. Bacon * Walter the Worm (cameo) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Quiet * Mr. Worry * Little Miss Bossy * Little Miss Shy * Little Miss Scary * Mr. Noisy and the Giant * Little Miss Loud * Hurry Mr. Rush, Autumn is Coming (TV) (mentioned) * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) * Mr. Noisy the Music Man (TV) * Mr. Funny Puts On a Show (TV) * It's Very Noisy for Mr. Quiet (TV) * Mr. Grumble's Holiday (TV) (cameo) * Mr. Slow Takes the lead (TV) * Mr. Muddle Goes Skating (TV) (cameo) * Little Miss Shy Goes To The Fair (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Red characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with shoes Category:No Hair Category:No Visible Nose